ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ky (Guilty Gear)
How Ky joined the Tourney Ky decides to plan an assault against Ramlethal Valentine. However, even after Ky agreed to his ridiculous bounty demand, Sol went ahead by himself, making the situation even more difficult, as his hands are already full from being the king and dealing with Senato's spies and allies. Later, he requests Leo Whitefang's approval as the second king of Illyria to release Elphelt Valentine in order to subdue Ramlethal. Despite Leo's denial, Ky still set Elphelt free. Thanks to her help, he, Sol and Sin managed to apprehend Ramlethal and take her into custody. Even though he is finally able to see his "wife" again and proud that his son finally called him "dad", the new threat caused by Senato's plan to activate Justice cuts all celebrations short. As the resurrection process began to activate Justice a member of the Senato, Axus, ambushes Ky and shoots him several times, leaving him for dead. Ky somehow gets to his feet much to Axus' surprise. Ky finishes off Axus, but not before the latter can notice his singular crimson eye, the mark of a Gear. In the final chapter, he carries an unconscious Dizzy to the remnants of the site of Justice's destruction, followed by Sin and Paradigm. He soon reunites with Sol and Leo who calls out to everyone, warning them of Elphelt's state of mind. Elphelt, having re-awakened to her mission of the activation of Justice and the monitoring of Sol, begins to attack Sol. Ky can do nothing but watch as Sol forces Elphelt's former emotions to surface right before her and Justice's subsequent recalling to the Backyard by "Mother". Ky was prompted to another mission, hunt a Sangheili named Thel 'Vadam. Thel had crashed into Illyria and was reported to be a fugitive alien. character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Glows his sword Magnolia Eclair II with lightning. After the announcer calls his name Ky dashes to the camera slicing Magnolia Eclair II and says "Restraint would be unwise." Special Moves Stun Edge (Neutral) Ky launches a wave of lightning at his opponent. Charged Stun Edge (Side) Ky charges up saying "This is my full strength!" then launches a medium sized but slow moving beam of lightning forward. If successful, it hits three times. Vapor Thrust (Up) Ky shouts "You won't escape!" while jumping into the air and making a lightning trail with Magnolia Eclair II. Stun Dipper (Down) Ky slides to the opponent with a kick, then sweeps the ground with Magnolia Eclair II, tripping the opponent up. Ride the Lightning (Hyper Smash) Ky surrounds himself with a lightning barrier saying "Embrace the light!" then rushes forward while shouting the attack's name, giving a total of five hits and knockback if he hits. Rising Force (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Ky does a hard upper swing with Magnolia Eclair II. If he hits, a cinematic plays where Ky Kiske creates small lighting energy in the form of a sphere at the tip of his sword as he says "They are modest to greed, generous to the truth of the world. When the heart is peaceful the seven seas cry." He then dashes through with a torpedo of energy as he says the attack's name, fatally stabbing the opponent. After this he says "Choose your opponents with care... Or suffer again." Victory Animations #Ky brings Magnolia Eclair II bring as he crosses his forearms saying "Stay vigilant." #Ky spins Magnolia Eclair II until he sheathes it then says "A close match." #Ky does two swings with Magnolia Eclair II, then holds the hilt of the blade close to his face and says "You still must master focus." On-Screen Appearance Ky walks up, throws his cape off, and forms Magnolia Eclair II then says "To a fine duel." Trivia *Ky Kiske's rival is the Sangheili Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam. *Ky Kiske shares his English voice actor with Musashi Miyamoto, Eiji Kisaragi, Motonair Mori, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov and Johann Faust XIII. *Ky Kiske shares his Japanese voice actor with Yukimura Sanada, Scarecrow, Greg P., Helter-Skelter and Ryo Sanada. *Ky Kiske shares his French voice actor with Heidern, Magaki and Hwa Jai. *Ky Kiske shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji and Kinnikuman Mariposa. *Ky Kiske shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Goro and Groudon. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes